Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Evergreen y Elfman, dos de los tsunderes más tozudos del gremio tienen un destino entrelazado que no han querido ver. ¿Quién cederá primero? ¡Hagan sus apuestas y descúbranlo en este One-shot!


-¿Qué Evergreen se va a casar?

-Pero, ¿es que salía con alguien?

-¡Increíble! ¿Con quién?

Esto y mucho más se rumoreaba en la sala principal del gremio, con una mezcla de asombro y estupefacción. La noticia había llegado a través del principal diario de Magnolia, donde un enorme y ostentoso letrero anunciaba la boda en la primera página de la sección de sociales. El hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada antes, había hecho que algunos de sus más cercanos colegas se sintieran algo dolidos por todo el secretismo que había alrededor del compromiso.

Un puñado de personas (las que se habían enterado de alguna forma cómo es que el equipo Elfman-Evergreen había logrado derrotar a Mirajane), rodeaba a las hermanas Strauss, sedientos de detalles.

-Entonces tu misma te diste cuenta que era un engaño, ¿cierto?- confirmó Erza después de que le hiciera repetir la historia de su pelea a los ahí reunidos-. Un truco sucio, es cierto, pero muy efectivo. Nos recuerda que en una batalla no debemos bajar la guardia ante nada.

-Sí, un astuto engaño… -respondió Mirajane, sin embargo su sonrisa no fue tan segura y su mirada pareció perderse en el vacío. Algo en su corazón, además de la afirmación de Evergreen le habían dicho que eso iba a pasar alguna vez, y sin embargo…

-Mira-nee, ¿estás bien?- Lissana ayudó a su hermana a recoger los trastes sucios y la acompañó a solas hasta la cocina del gremio- Te afectó lo de compromiso de Evergreen, ¿cierto? Me perdí mucho en el tiempo que estuve en Edolas, pero, ¿acaso Elf-ni y Evergreen estuvieron en una relación o algo?

Mirajane lo pensó un momento, y después sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Lo cierto es que no, nunca hicieron tal cosa. De hecho, se tratan con cierta aspereza que… bueno, hermana, simplemente me trajo recuerdos de esa batalla, por un momento les creí y parte de mí siguió deseando que fuera verdad, pero Elfman nunca ha salido con ella…

Cuando la fémina de los raijinshuu entró por la puerta del gremio, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ella simplemente se ajustó las gafas y siguió caminando como si nada hasta la barra. Pidió una malteada y siguió como si nada, hasta que finalmente se hartó del silencio y las miradas.

-¿Qué miran, vagos? –gritó con furia, con ademán de quitarse los lentes, y entonces todos volvieron a su actividad previa, aunque la tensión seguía rasgando el aire.

Lissana trató de romper el hielo.

-Me enteré de tu compromiso, Evergreen-san. ¡Te deseo mucha felicidad!

Evergreen desvió la mirada ante tal sinceridad.

-G-gracias. Todos estarán invitados a la boda.

-Eso suena genial- dijo Elfman, que miraba torvamente desde una de las mesas contiguas, después dio un sorbo a su cerveza-. Que te diviertas con tu futuro marido.

El comentario había sonado, al contrario que el de su hermana, duro y sarcástico. Las hermanas Strauss se miraron a los ojos preocupadas, algo les decía que la corazonada de Mirajane tenía fundamentos.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad- contestó Evergreen con un tono tan duro como una de sus estatuas-. Te aseguro que así será.

El silencio volvía a hacerse en la sala, y las miradas empezaron a mirar disimuladamente en torno a la conversación de ambos magos.

-Y dime, ¿tendrán una larga luna de miel? Porque quiero ver qué será de tu maridín cuando lo traigas a conocer el gremio…

-De hecho –dijo la raijinshuu, casi gritando de cólera- tras mi boda voy a retirarme de la magia y a dejar Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué?! –No sólo Elfman, sino varios que habían espiado la conversación exclamaron lo mismo- ¡Tú no puedes irte, eres de las mejores magas del gremio!

-¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago? –La ojiverde se había levantado de su asiento, azotando el vaso de la malteada tan fuerte que se agrietó al dejarlo en la barra-. ¡Ahora mismo iré a hablar con el Maestro, y sanseacabó!

-¡Pues yo te acompaño! –dijo Elfman, con la misma furia en su interior- Me encantará ver cómo te vas, al fin y al cabo en todos estos años nunca pudimos ser ni amigos.

-¡Pues claro! ¡NUNCA FUIMOS NADA DE NADA!

- ¿PORQUÉ NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE SALÍAS CON ALGUIEN? ¡ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES!

-¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA: NO SOY UN HOMBRE! Y por si no te dabas cuenta ¡SALGO CON QUIEN SE ME DA LA GANA! ¡No te metas en mi vida!

-¡NO LO HARÉ!

-¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN!

Tan rápido como había empezado la discusión, se terminó. Elfman salió airadamente del gremio y Evergreen se dirigió al despacho del maestro. En cuanto salieron la gente se puso a comentar, pero ante tan pocos fundamentos, nadie tenía certeza de qué había pasado.

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, Elfman hacía lo posible por estar el menor tiempo posible en el gremio, y Evergreen parecía haberse tomado como reto personal terminar su carrera como maga de Fairy Tail con el mayor número de misiones completadas, mientras más peligrosas y emocionantes, mejor.

-Vengo por una misión, hermana- dijo Elfman una mañana, aunque no había perdido un gramo de músculo, algo en su rostro lo hacía parecer adelgazado.

-Esta vez no hay misiones en solitario para ti, hermano- dijo Mirajane.

-Un hombre debería ser capaz de hacer misiones él sólo.

-Sí, pero también debe aprender a trabajar en equipo –lo reprendió Mira, y le extendió la hoja de la misión.

-¿Qué? ¿Una misión con Evergreen? ¡No!

-Niichan…- Mirajane miró preocupada al mago- Evergreen está a punto de dejar el gremio, y como despedida le he organizado misiones con cada uno de los miembros del gremio, para que al menos puedan guardar un recuerdo de ella. Deberías aprovecharlo para hacer las paces con Evergreen, porque podría ser que después de la boda no volvieran a verse…

Elfman desvió la mirada. No quería admitir la tristeza que le causaba esa partida, y no quería toparse con Ever porque temía dejarse llevar por las emociones, cosa que un hombre nunca debía hacer.

-Y si no eres amable en esa misión –la mirada asesina que Mirajane usaba sólo cuando peleaba en serio se reflejó por un momento en sus ojos- Te las verás conmigo.

-O-okay…- Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Elfman, quien pocas veces admitía que un hombre tiene derecho a sentir miedo.

-Ah, eres tú…- Dijo la maga castaña cuando vio llegar a Elfman al lugar en el andén en que Mirajan los había citado para la misión. Un hombre más bajito que ella, de smoking blanco, guantes y sombrero la acompañaba del brazo. Con una punzada de dolor, el peliblanco se dio cuenta que era el prometido de la raijinshuu.

-Sólo vine porque Mirajane me lo pidió- respondió Elfman, desviando la mirada-. Esto es puramente profesional.

-Claro, igual digo yo.

El hombrecito del traje rodeaba embelesado a su prometida.

-Querida mía, cuídate mucho… ¿Me avisarás si algo pasa? Ah, voy a extrañarte tanto, cuchurrumín mío…

Evergreen estaba roja, y parecía ignorar los comentarios de su prometido. Elfman sintió cierto placer perverso en notar que no lucían nada bien juntos. Fijándose mejor, el rostro del enano aquél no parecía tan enamorado como lo que decía. Era como una farsa ridícula, pensó. Ni Evergreen ni el otro sujeto actuaban como enamorados. Curiosamente, Elfman sintió algo brincar en sus entrañas cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

El tren partió pronto, y ambos magos pasaron varias horas frente a frente sin decir una sola palabra. Parecían dos estatuas, y la tensión en el vagón creía a momentos.

Por fin llegaron al lugar de la misión. Al parecer se trataba de derrotar a una pandilla de ladrones que habían robado una valiosa estatua y se habían internado en las grutas que había a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad.

Caminaron, igualmente en silencio, y después, cuando entraron a las grutas, Evergreen usó su magia leprechaun para iluminar el camino. Después de un rato, Elfman notó que ella había cuidado que la luz le iluminara a él también.

El mago pensó que tal vez estaba juzgando mal a Ever, y cada vez que pensaba más en la discusión que habían tenido, le parecía más ridícula, pero la furia que había sentido en aquél momento era tan real…

La maga acabó rompiendo el silencio.

-No es que me importe ni nada por el estilo, pero…- suspiró- ¿por qué ya no quieres hablarme?

Elfman se detuvo un momento. ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan directa en un momento así? Además, el no sabía que responder.

-Ever…

-Te he dicho que no me llames así… -respondió con brusquedad, pero luego su tono se suavizó- de acuerdo, te escucho.

-Cuando un hombre… -empezó, pero no encontraba las palabras- Caray, mujer, ¡me irritas tanto!

Los ojos de Evergreen amenazaron con un par de lágrimas, pero no dejó que se notaran.

-Así que sólo era eso –respondió con fingida dureza.

"No, yo no quería decir eso…" pensó Elfman, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Ambos se habían detenido en medio de la gruta encerrados cada cual en sus pensamientos.

Fue por eso que no vieron la trampa.

De pronto, la ojiverde tropezó con algo, y en un instante ambos magos se vieron encerrados en una red que colgaba de una viga del techo.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una voy tosca desde el fondo de la cueva- Un par de magos, ¿creían que podrían con nosotros?

-¡Ya verás!- Evergreen preparó su polvo Leprechaun, pero no pasó nada- ¿eh? ¿por qué no funcionan?

El hombre que había hablado y los que estaban detrás de él soltaron una sonora carcajada. Ahora que estaban más cerca, distinguieron que todos llevaban el rostro cubierto.

-¡Beast soul! –Elfman intentó transformarse pero no lo logró

-Ja, ¡Ese tatuaje lo conozco! Son de Fairy Tail. Sigan intentando, haditas. Esas cuerdas están hechas a prueba de magia,cualquiera que las toque no puede usar ningún poder. Y ahora… lamento decirles que tendré que acabar con ustedes.

-¡Malditos! –Evergreen trató de romper la red con sus propias manos, pero era muy fuerte.

-Como hombre, juro que los derrotaré, con magia o sin ella.

Los embozados sólo rieron y se alejaron, llevándose la luz con ellos.

-Todo este tiempo sorteando peligros, para acabar tan ridículamente…-Evergreen estaba realmente afectada.

-¡Cállate! Un hombre no se deja llevar por la desesperación

-Deja esa tontería de "un hombre" y mejor haz algo. Aunque, como si pudieras…

-¡Shhh! ¿Oíste eso?

Un ruido de patas aproximándose rasgó el silencio de la cueva.

A lo lejos, un punto fosforescente empezó a hacerse cada vez más nítido.

-¿Qué es eso?- Evergreen se quitó los lentes para ver mejor – Es esa ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Una mezcla extraña entre grillo y hormiga fosforescente se acercaba a gran velocidad. La oscuridad no los dejaba distinguir el tamaño real, pero cuando se posó sobre la red, de dieron cuenta de que era más grande que los dos juntos. Horrorizada, Ervergreen empezó a gritar.

-¿Podrías guardar silencio? –dijo Elfman ásperamente- Ésta es nuestra oportunidad.

Las afiladas mandíbulas del insecto se abrían y cerraban mientras secretaban una espesa saliva. Elfman esperó, y cuando el bicho pareció estar dispuesto a atacar, usó toda su ferza para colocar la soga principal entre su cuerpo y las mandíbulas de la criatura.

La red se corrió y ambos magos rodaron por el piso, aún enredados. Elfman aún tuvo los reflejos para abrazar a Evergreen y amortiguar su caída, lo que le costó un tobillo dislocado.

Casi llorando de dolor, el mago ayudó a Evergreen a salir de la red, y cojeando, se colocó d frente al insecto, que parecía buscarlos con sus largas antenas.

-Ahora sí, ¡a luchar!

Por uno de los túneles se divisaron antorchas y las voces de los malhechores, pero la raijinshuu parecía haber recobrado la compostura, y pronto despachó al insecto con su bomba fairy.

-¡Bien! Es hora de encargarnos de esos malhechores, dijo, recuperando su optimismo, sin embargo duró poco tiempo. Las paredes empezaron a tambalearse y enormes rocas empezaron a caer, pronto taparían lo que era la única entrada…

-¡Beast soul!- Elfman se transformó son rapidez, deteniendo a duras penas las rocas que caían. El tobillo lastimado lo hizo retorcerse del dolor y caer de rodillas, pero no soltó las rocas que seguían cayendo sobre él-. Ever… huye… no aguantaré mucho tiempo…

La maga estaba sorprendida. Elfman había actuado como si le odiara tanto tiempo… La maga se dirigió a la salida, pero al llegar a la mitad del camino volteó conmovida.

-¿Por qué?

Elfman estaba cubierto casi a la mitad por rocas, pero su rostro ensangrentado aún era visible.

-Es lo que hace un hombre… cuando ama a una mujer…

-¡Idiotaaa! –Evergreen empezó a llorar, las rocas, queya habían caído fatalmente sobre los ladrones, amenazaban con aplastar a Elfman, que, al ya no resistir, acababa de volver a su forma humana…

-No… ¡te sacaré de ahí!

Se quitó los lentes rápidamente, y lo último que Elfman vió fueron los ojos de Evergreen llorando mientras le lanzaban su más poderos hechizo: ojos de piedra.

"Qué bellos ojos", pensó. Y luego, todo fue oscuridad.

Pasó un tiempo, Elfman no supo si fueron cinco minutos, o una eternidad, pero cuando parpadeó, no estaba en la gruta.

Sus hermanas, el maestro, Natsu, Gray, Levy, todo el gremio lo miraba de forma expectante. Unapunzada de dolor en el tobillo le indicó que no estaba en el cielo.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta! –Dijo Mirajane, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Lissana sonrió dulcemente

-Elf-nii , vaya que nos pegaste un susto.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? Creí que moriría en ese derrumbe…

-Evergreen te salvó -explicó Lucy-. Al ver que te caerían las rocas, te transformó en una estatua, cuyos minerales eran más duros que las rocas que caían. Así que esperó a que pasara el derrumbe, salió ella misma excavando, fue por ayuda para sacarte, y te trajo hasta el gremio. Estaba tan malherida que tardó en poder volver a usar su poder mágico y liberarte. Han pasado dos meses desde que te trajeron.

-¡Dos meses! –Elfman se enderezó con rapidez, pero el dolor volvió a tirarlo en la mesa- Entonces ella ya se, casó… todo está perdido…

-Em… Elf-nichan… -Lisanna sonreía- Será mejor que mires a tu derecha.

-Evergreen se iba incorporando, estaba reposando en una cama justo al lado, se veía pálida, al parecer se estaba recuperando de varias heridas.

-¿Ever? ¿Tu? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué no te ibas a casar?

-Te he dicho que no me llames Ever… -contestó fingiendo estar malhumorada- Y luego me cuestionas antes de darme las gracias por salvarte la vida. Además, para tu información, yo decido cuándo me caso y con quién…

Elfman tan sólo sonrió. Con dificultad se levantó y apoyándose en el barandal de la cama, se arrodilló.

-Un hombre… un hombre no debería vacilar en estos momentos… -Elfman temblaba de emoción, su mirada era clara y sincera, y en ella Mirajane creyó adivinar al viejo Elfman, el que era antes de la pérdida de Lisanna.

-¡Le gusstassssss! –dijo Happy rompiendo el silencio.

Todos echaron a reír.

-Así es, Evergreen. ¿Querrías disculpar a este hombre tonto y aceptar su corazón?

La maga se incorporó con dificultad y respondió con un apasionado beso.

-Ahora sé por qué quería ser la Reina de las Hadas –dijo Erza con una sonrisa-. Quería estar junto al rey de los elfos…

* * *

Eeeeeen fiiin... este one-shot terminado en tiempo récord... otra vez, gracias a Huachi-sama, que tenía ganas de ir a ver Oz (yo igual). Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y me tengan paciencia porque pronto estará el último capítulo de culpa a la llamas...

¡Besos a todos! ¡espero sus reviews!

P.D. Amigos míos... ha llegado al ahora de pedirles su ayuda, así que alcen todos sus brazos y pásenme su energía para... no, esperen eso era para otra cosa... en fin, lo que quería decir era.. ¿saben quien es un chico denso?

Ya saben, de esos que necesitan señales de avión y un megáfono para darse cuenta que le gustan a alguien... como... como... Natsu, Gray, Ash Ketchum, Gokú, etc, etc.

¿Podrían decirme quienes son sus "densos" favoritos? Estoy pensando en un crossover con ellos...


End file.
